Draco Falls...In Love?
by crazy-me
Summary: I have posted this once before but i didn't like the way it was turning out so i have decided to repost it...It is a DM/HG romance and if you don't like the pair then don't read it...well that's it...crazy-me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters or anything related to Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: I have posted this story once before but I quit before I was even halfway through it. I have decided to repost it. I have made some changes to it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She walked swiftly down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't know where she was headed she was just walking. As she was walking, she walked straight into someone. Her crush, Draco Malfoy to be exact.  
  
She mumbled "Sorry," and she turned to leave. She had taken a few steps when he yelled, "Wait! I wanted to talk with you."  
  
She slowly turned herself around, she was surprised that he, Draco Malfoy, wanted to talk to her, Hermione Granger. She was stuttering as she said" W- w-what.w-w-why.about what Malfoy?"  
  
"Potions," he stated simply "But not right now, here come the Wonder Boy and the Weasel." She turned around and surely enough she saw Harry and Ron headed in their direction.  
  
Draco turned to leave after saying "I'll owl you in the morning. Goodnight Granger."  
  
Ron and Harry walked up. "What did he want?" Ron asked sharply.  
  
"Something that doesn't concern you Ronald Weasley, and I don't feel the need to tell you." She snapped back at him.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Because I don't want to tell you. Not now, not ever. Just leave me alone!" she said getting angry that they were butting into her business yet again.  
  
"But 'Mione, we are just trying to protect you." Ron said pleadingly.  
  
"Who do you think you are trying to protect me? My mother? Well I am a big girl now so just let me be. Plus I can protect myself, especially from Malfoy." She said and turned on her heel and left. She walked back to Gryffindor tower and went straight to bed without a word to anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it.  
  
Next Chapter: Ron and Harry talk to Hermione, She gets the letter from Draco, and more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters or anything related to Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: I would like to thanks to Apieceofheaven, and AngelsGaze. They were my first reviewers. Thank you sooooo much guys. I love getting reviews. Anyway here is chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and saw a small black owl waiting patiently at the foot of her bed. She had totally forgotten that Malfoy was going to owl her this morning.  
  
She slowly got out of bed and stretched. She walked to the owl and took the letter from it. The small owl flew out the open window and into the clear blue sky.  
  
She put the letter in her bag and got dressed, applied a little bit of make- up and headed down to breakfast. She met up with Ron and Harry at the house table. They were awake terribly early for a Saturday morning.  
  
As soon as she was sitting in her seat and piling food on he plate the both started talking. "Whoa, one person at a time!"  
  
Ron started first. "We're really sorry Hermione, we should respect your privacy.and.uh."  
  
"We think that you should be able to talk to who you want to without our interference," Harry finished.  
  
"Thank you guys. That was really brave. But honestly, why would I want to talk to Malfoy anyway? I mean he can be such a jerk sometimes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trio wandered around the grounds and were heading back to the Common room when Hermione remembered the letter she got from Draco earlier that morning.  
  
She told Harry and Ron to head to the common room and she would meet them there because she "had to go to the bathroom." Actually she was just heading there so she could read the letter.  
  
As she walked into the bathroom, she searched her bag for the letter. When she finally found it between a few scraps of parchment, she opened it and read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the potions dungeons tonight at 8:00 sharp.  
  
Draco  
  
'Simple enough,' she thought. 'I'll just borrow Harry's invisibility cloack and meet Draco in the dungeons.'  
  
She reread the letter on the way to Gryffindor tower and she realized that Draco had used her first name. 'Hmm that's strange. He's never used my first name before.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the day Hermione sat in the common room reading Hogwarts, a History.again. Harry and Ron sat around her talking about Quidditch, and playing Wizard's Chess.  
  
They hardly noticed that Hermione got up and went to the boys' dormitory. She retrieved Harry's cloak and walked out of the dorm with it tucked into her robes. She left through the portrait hole.  
  
She threw the cloak around her and disappeared from sight. She slowly walked to the Potions Dungeon. She was 5 minutes early, so she took of the cloak and put it under a desk in the back. The she sat on a desk and waited for Draco to arrive.  
  
He walked through the door, and surprisingly enough he had none of his potions supplies with him. There was a long awkward silence. Draco was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm surprised you actually came."  
  
"Well it was supposed to be about school work and another person's grades. But as I can see you brought none of your supplies, so I guess I will just be leaving." She jumped off the desk and headed towards the door to leave.  
  
"Wait. I only said that so you would come, what I really wanted to do was this." He walked up to her and leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. He broke it off and left without saying another word to a surprised Hermione Granger. After about ten minutes she got Harry's cloak and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. She returned Harry's cloack, and went to her dorm. She got into her pajama's and crawled into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well there is chapter 2, I hope you liked it, it's a little longer than the first. Please Read and Review.  
  
Next Chapter: Draco owl's her again, they get caught.much more to come 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters or anything related to Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: I am just updating today like a psycho path determined to break out of a nut house. Hee hee hee (  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When she awoke the next morning she saw the same small black owl, Draco had owled her again. She climbed out of bed and retried the letter, she got dress in a baby blue tank top, and jeans that lace up the sides, and she put on some white tennis shoes that had baby blue laces. She then put on a small amount of make-up and put her hair into a ponytail.  
  
She picked up the letter from Draco and read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Please meet me in the potions dungeon today at noon, we need to talk.  
  
Draco  
  
She headed to breakfast alone (Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice), and as she walked past the Slytherin table she glanced at Draco. He gave her a weak smile, which she happily returned.  
  
She sat down next to Ginny Weasley, and whispered to her "Gin, I need to tell you something, could you come with me to the library?"  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione with amazement. "Sure I'll come with you."  
  
The grabbed a few pieces of toast and headed to the library. The walked in and found and empty table in the back corner. "What is it Hermione?"  
  
"Well, it all started on Friday when I ran into." she proceeded to tell Ginny the whole story and when she had finished Ginny sat there in awe.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. The hottest guy in school actually kissed you and wants to meet with you at noon. I am so jealous."  
  
"But, Gin, why would he want to kiss me and then meet up with me again? I mean I thought he hated me, but I have liked him for so long that this is a dream come true. What am I ever going to do?" Hermione said with a confused expression.  
  
"Hermione, he likes you." Ginny said as if it explained everything, but Hermione was still very confused. Hermione glanced at her watch, it was 11:45.  
  
"Gin, I have to go, He wants me to meet him at noon in the potions dungeon. I guess I will talk to you later. Bye Ginny."  
  
"Bye Hermione, Good luck with you loverboy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked slowly down to the potions dungeon. She walked in and she saw Draco sitting on a desk patiently.  
  
"Draco." she began but he cut her off  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about last night. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I had no clue what I was doing. I have wanted to do that for so long. I have for many years, but I never had the nerves to do it. So I am saying it now. Hermione, I think I love you."  
  
"Oh, Draco. I wish you had said something before now; I have loved you for a long time too. I like you very much, I have wanted to tell you but I thought you would make fun of me." Hermione stated in one breathe.  
  
"You like me even though, I said all of those mean things to you, and called you 'mudblood.' I must have died and gone to heaven." Draco said  
  
"Well you haven't so come back down to earth, you are just fine." She walked up to him and kissed him gently, they were preparing to deepen the kiss when.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" said a familiar voice from the shadows. The to students turned to see who it was. Hermione gasped and Draco's face paled more so than it already was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Professor Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry and Ron returned from Quidditch practice. Hermione wasn't in the common room, her dorm, the library or any of their normal hangouts, so they began to search the halls for her. As they were checking the dungeons they passed by Snape's office and he was apparently yelling at two students. So they sat down across from the door to listen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Follow me you two, " Snape said sharply to Hermione and Draco. "My two best students sneaking around, I would have expected better out of you two."  
  
The two students follow their professor in silence; they didn't even dare to look at each other.  
  
They arrived in Snape's office and he commanded them to sit.  
  
"I expected much better out of you two, you are the top students of your classes, and you are sneaking around classrooms, trying to find a good place for a good snogging session, I'd bet."  
  
There was an awkward silence in which Draco and Hermione looked from each other to Snape.  
  
"Now what shall your punishments be?" The looks on their faces changed from scared to horrified. "How about Detention, tonight in the Potions Dungeon at 8:00 sharp. And the Headmaster will be informed of your little rendezvous in the dungeon. See that it doesn't happen again. You may go now."  
  
The two students go up from their seats and walked to the door. The walked out and what they saw surprised them. Harry and Ron sat across the hall and they apparently heard everything that Snape had said.  
  
Harry and Ron were too shocked to speak for several minutes. Ron spoke first. "What were you sneaking around with that ferret for?  
  
"Maybe it doesn't concern you, Weasley." Draco said quite calmly.  
  
"I'm a big girl now, Ron, I can take care of myself. So just leave me alone."  
  
"But 'Mione." Ron began, But Hermione had already stormed off and Draco was almost right behind her but Ron grabbed his robes and held him back.  
  
"Alright, you are going to tell us what you were doing with Hermione, or else."  
  
"Or else what Weasley?" Draco asked. Ron had a blank look as if he were thinking hard for a long period of time. "That's what I thought. You're just jealous that Hermione likes me and not you." Draco turned on his heel and walked into the shadows of the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well that is the end of that chapter. I hope you all liked it.  
  
Next Chapter: Draco and Hermione talk by the lake, and more 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters or anything related to Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: Here is chapter 4 and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I feel like a dumb blonde now. The first time I wrote up this chapter I forgot to add the Detention, so I had to type that in and then re-upload the chapter..but anyways on to the story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco walked in a circle around the dungeons, and he headed out the front doors. By the lake he saw Hermione sitting and staring into the dark depths of water.  
  
He walked up to the lake and sat next to her. They sat in silence far a long while. The sun was beginning to set when he finally broke the silence. "Did you mean it when you said you like me a lot even though I said a lot of hurtful stuff about you?"  
  
"Yeah, Draco, I did."  
  
"Well thank god, I was beginning to think that you didn't really like me, but since you do, will you be my girlfriend Hermione?" He said this all in one breath.  
  
Hermione leaned forward and kissed him gently, she broke it off and said, "Did that answer your question?"  
  
"Yeah, very much so. Thank you so very much for saying yes."  
  
They sat and watched the sun set, after a while they were getting chilly so the headed back up to the castle. "Should we tell Harry and Ron about us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe after awhile, I don't want to have my ass kicked for awhile. We are going to have to sneak around though; Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships don't go over very well. Are you ok with that?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine with that. But what will happen if your father finds out?"  
  
"Well what my father doesn't know can't hurt him, right? We'll handle that when the time comes."  
  
"Right, well we should probably get going?"  
  
"Your right." Draco replied. He leaned forward and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss. "See you in a little bit, 'Mione."  
  
"I'll see you too. Bye love."  
  
And the two students headed off in their own ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At a quarter till 8:00, Hermione got up and headed to her detention. She arrived a couple minutes early so she sat on a desk and waited patiently for Draco and Professor Snape to arrive.  
  
When they arrived, Professor Snape gave them their detention assignment, which was to clean the potions dungeon, and alphabetize the Student supply cabinet.  
  
The two set to work with Snape hovering over their every move. After a few hours they finished, and Snape told them that they could leave, and he also said he never wanted to see them sneaking around in classrooms again.  
  
"Well.goodnight 'Mione." Draco said once they were out of earshot of Snape's room.  
  
"Yeah, good night Draco." Hermione said and gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
And the two headed off to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up the next morning and put her school robes one. Did her hair and make-up. She walked down to the Common Room and met up with Harry and Ron. The argument from yesterday long forgotten.  
  
One the way to breakfast Hermione glanced at her schedule and noticed that they had potions first and she thought 'Should I sit with Draco or not? Oh, I have no frickin' clue'  
  
They entered the Great hall for breakfast. Draco caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her. She smiled back sweet. They sat down at their house table and started to dish up their breakfast.  
  
While they sat eating the mail arrived, but Hermione kept eating not expecting to get anything, until the small black owl landed in front of her with a letter.  
  
She retrieved the letter and glanced at Draco. He smiled and winked at her. She put the letter in her bag; she looked at her watch and saw that they had 20 minutes before potions started. So she told Harry and Ron that she was going to the bathroom and that she would meet them in Potions. They nodded in agreement.  
  
In the Bathroom Hermione took the letter from her bag and opened it. It read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I want to se you at lunch today. Meet me at the lake and make sure Harry and Ron don't follow you.  
  
Draco.  
  
She folded the letter and put it back in her bag. She looked at her watch. She was almost 10 minutes late to potions. 'Oh my god. Snape is going to freak.' She ran down the halls to the potions dungeons.  
  
She cautiously opened the door, and walked into class. "Five Points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, sit down." She walked over to Harry and Ron and sat down quietly. "As I was explaining before Ms. Granger kindly interrupted class. We are going to be working on a new project. You will be working with a partner, which are assigned.  
  
"When I all your name please go and sit next to your partner. Potter-Goyle; Weasley-Crabbe; Granger-Malfoy." The trio stood and went to sit next to their partners.  
  
As Hermione was sitting down Draco gave her a warm smile, which she returned. Since Hermione had missed the first ten minutes of class she had no idea what the project was. Draco quickly explained it and they set to work, talking in whispers.  
  
"So are you going to meet me at the lake for lunch today?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok. I have something important to tell you, which can't wait until after dinner."  
  
"Ok see you then."  
  
The rest of class went the same as should be expected. Snape bullied Neville; whose partner was Pansy Parkinson, Hermione and Draco had a good laugh about that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Potions the Gryffindors headed off to Herbology, followed by lunch. Hermione scarfed down her food and said she was off to the library, and she ran out of the hall.  
  
She instead headed out to the lake, where Draco sat patiently waiting.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Draco?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"Well.I wanted to tell you that you cant tell Harry and Ron about us now. And I wanted to tell you that I Love you."  
  
"I love you too, I'll tell Harry and Ron tonight."  
  
"We have five minutes until afternoon classes start. I'll talk to you later, my love." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. And the two headed off to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well that is Chapter 4, I hope everyone liked it. Please read and review.  
  
Next Chapter: Hermione talks to Harry and Ron.Plus More 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters or anything related to Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them.  
  
A/N Thank you guys that have reviewed. If you guys find anything wrong with my story (names misspelled, etc.) could you please tell me so I can fix them right away. I realized that I forgot to add the detention in chapter 4. So please go back and read that chapter if you haven't already read it since I have updated last.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione had Muggle studies and Transfiguration. She headed off to Muggle Studies, and she got there just in time. She took her seat in the back next to her partner, Justin Flint-Fletchey (A/N Is that spelled right?).  
  
After a long study of cars, the bell finally rang, and Hermione collected her things and headed to Transfiguration. She met up with Harry and Ron and the trio took a seat in the back of the classroom. Professor McGonagall walked and explained to the class that they were going to be working on turning a stuffed puppy toy into a real puppy, and that if they succeeded they would be allowed to take the puppy home with them at the end of the year. Once the class was started Hermione had the chance to talk to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I need to talk to you guys after dinner. Meet me in the library."  
  
"What about 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"You'll see once you get there." She responded. After that they didn't have much time to talk they were busy turning stuffed puppies into real dogs. To everyone's surprise Neville managed to turn his into a real dog.  
  
"Oh my, twenty points to Gryffindor, Neville managed to turn his into a real dog." Everyone gasped and looked to Neville, and started to cheer for him.  
  
The bell sounded and everyone headed to the Great Hall for dinner. The trio scarfed down their meals and headed off to the library. The arrived and went to sit at a table in the back corner, farthest from the door and Madam Pince.  
  
"Guys, I have no idea how to say this, but here goes nothing." Harry and Ron sat and stared at Hermione.  
  
"Well.what is it Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well me and Draco are sorta.um.a couple." Hermione said, her voice just barely above a whisper.  
  
"You two are a what?" Ron asked getting angry. "Hermione, he's called you bad things, and tormented you since second year. Why would you want to go out with him?!?"  
  
"Well if you aren't fine with it, then I am not fine with being your friend any more Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Well FINE!!! See if I care!" And Ron turned on his heal and left from the library.  
  
"I better go cool him down. I guess I will talk to you in the morning." And Harry ran out of the library chasing his friend down the hall. Hermione walked calmly out of the library and to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A person hidden in the shadows of some shelves laughed and ran to the owlery to owl Lucius Malfoy, with the very important news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to have a throbbing headache. She took some of the potions she had brewed up, it was a pain potion. Instantly her headache was gone.  
  
She got dressed in her school robes and headed to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron so they could head down to breakfast together. The three headed out of the common room and headed downstairs to the Great Hall, not mentioning the night before.  
  
They sat down at their house table and quietly began their meals still not speaking. Harry finally broke the silence. "Hermione I think that you being with Draco is great."  
  
"What?!? Harry, how could you? Hermione, he's a slime ball how could you even like him?" He turned and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione, he'll get over." Harry said. "We better get going to Care of Magical Creatures, we don't want to be late."  
  
They walked silently down the grassy slopes to Hagrid's Hut. As they got closer they saw that there were three large tubs, and strange noises could be heard coming from them.  
  
"Alright, for the rest of the week we are going to be working with Deppers. You will be working with a partner so pair up and come to the front to get you Depper."  
  
Harry and Ron paired up together so as not to be with a Slytherin. Draco and Hermione paired up together because they were dating, and they were the last two without partners.  
  
Deppers were small white furry creatures. And when full grown they are slightly bigger than an average person's hand. Their full assignment was to raise the Deppers for a week, and in order to do that they had to spend the rest of the week together. Hermione and Draco didn't mind, 'the more time we are together the better' Hermione thought.  
  
For the rest of the class hour they spent playing with the Deppers and chatting regularly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After morning classes, they had lunch and were headed off to Defense against the Dark Arts and charms. In DADA they were silently reading form their books and jotting down a few notes. In Charms, Professor Flitwick was teaching them about a charm that when cast on a person causes them to be rather intelligent for a few minutes.  
  
After Charms they had dinner and were headed off to do homework or play with their furry little Deppers. As Hermione sat working on her Potions essay something tapped on the window. She glanced up and saw that it was Draco's owl. She let the owl in and retrieved the letter from it.  
  
She quickly unrolled it and read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet me at the lake NOW!! It's important. Draco.  
  
Hermione quickly ran to Harry and whispered frantically in his here about they could. They sprinted down the hall and out the front door. They walked up to Draco who was sitting by the lake. As he saw them approaching he stood and waited for them.  
  
When they were standing next to him, Hermione notice his face was tear stained. "Oh my god, Draco, what's wrong?" She asked getting scared.  
  
"Someone has told my father about us. He owled me and told me that if I ever saw you again, he'd kill you in front of me and then kill me." He said and another sob escaped his lips before he could control himself.  
  
"Oh Draco." she hugged him tightly. "Everything will be ok." She looked to Harry over his shoulder. He looked just as worried as Hermione.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore." Harry suggested.  
  
Draco and Hermione silently agreed. They all decided to tell him in the morning. The three students headed up to the castle. In the entrance hall Hermione gave Draco a sweet goodnight kiss and then headed up to Gryffindor tower. She crawled into bed and cried herself silently to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well there is chapter 4, I hoped everyone liked it. Please tell me who you think told in your reviews.  
  
Next Chapter: Draco and Hermione owl Dumbledore, and more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters or anything related to Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them.  
  
A/N Thank you guys who have reviewed. I love you guys (not in the literal sense.). You are really encouraging me to continue so I am.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione woke the next morning and remembering last night, she immediately began to cry. Parvati (A/N is that spelled right?) and Lavender noticed and ran over to comfort her.  
  
"Hermione, What's wrong?" Parvati asked worried that her friend is cy, and fro no apparent reason. 'Well I am going to find out." She thought to herself with determination.  
  
"Well if you guys promise to keep this a secret, then I will tell." She said and managed to hold in a small sob that threatened to escape her trembling lips.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. We promise not to tell anyone. Can you please tell us what happened." Lavender said trying to clam her friend. "This is a promise I intend to keep' Lavender thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, well let e start from the beginning . . . " and she proceeded to tell them the events that occurred in the past few days. " . . .And now Lucius wants to kill me and Draco, and I have no clue what to do." She said as a small sob escaped from her lips.  
  
"Oh Hermione, how sad for you." Lavender said and a small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I am so sorry, Hermione." Parvati said and pulled her friend into a tight hug.  
  
Hermione stood up from her bed, where the three of them were sitting, and she ran from the room straight to the Great Hall. Draco was there sitting eating his breakfast. Hermione ran to him hugged him tightly.  
  
Together they walked hand in hand to the owlery. Draco wrote the letter to Dumbledore on a spare piece of parchment, he found in hall, while Hermione snuggled into his shoulder. When finished the letter read:  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Me and Hermione are a couple now, as you probably already know, seeing as you seem to know everything that goes on in Hogwarts. Anyway, my father, Lucius, wishes to see me and Hermione dead. Can you please help us?  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco carefully tied the letter to one of the school owls and sent it on its way. They walked back to the Great Hall and by the time they got there most of the students were already seated and eating happily. Hermione walked to her house table and sat between Harry and Ron, and she ate quietly. She was starting to explain to Ron what had happened the night before when the mail arrived.  
  
Hermione looked up to Dumbledore as he read the letter, the twinkle from his eyes gone. He stood and raised his hand for silence, immediately the hall was quiet. "After breakfast will the following students please report to my office: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson. Thank you, you may finish your meals and head off to class."  
  
Hermione silently walked to Dumbledore's office. Draco and Pansy were already there waiting. They knocked on the hard wood door a few times, then a voice inside the room said: "Come in, students."  
  
The three walked in silently, and sat in three comfy chairs that were placed around his desk. Hermione quickly observed his office, It was tiny, compared to the other teacher's offices. She noticed that he had a crystal ball on his desk. So that must mean that Dumbledore was a seer. No wonder he always knows what is going on.  
  
" So, Mr. Malfoy, do you have something to tell us?" Dumbledore asked, even though h clearly knew that Draco did.  
  
"Yes. My father somehow found out that me and Hermione are a couple." Dumbledore nodded and so Draco continued. "He said that if I ever say Hermione again he would kill her and then proceed to kill me."  
  
"I see. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you could help us?" Draco said, even though deep down in his heart he knew Dumbledore could only help them for a short while. Eventually they would have to leave school and that would be when his father would strike.  
  
"I can do very little to help you, but as long as you two are here he cannot harm you in anyway."  
  
"Ok, I guess that will have to do. But what happens when we leave school for summer vacation? I mean my father is very smart he could track us down anywhere," Draco stated all in one breathe.  
  
"Well, I guess you will just have to stay here then, or go into hiding, but surely you guys will want to come back for your 7th and final year here. You two are in line to become Head Boy and Girl next year."  
  
"Well I surely want to come back, and I can't even imagine what school would be like without Draco." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Well I guess that means we will have to stay here for summer vacation then."  
  
"Professor, I have a question." Hermione asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger, what is it?" Professor asked her.  
  
"Well would it be alright if Harry could stay too? Because those muggles that he lives with are just awful." Hermione asked avoiding Draco's eyes.  
  
"Of course that would be alright, but is that alright with Draco?" Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrows at Draco.  
  
"Yes sir that is fine with me, I wouldn't mind getting to know Harry better, and this is the time to do it, I suppose."  
  
"Well then now that that is settled . . ." He was cut short by Hermione.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir, but why did you ask for Pansy to come? I mean she had nothing to do with this."  
  
"I believe she can answer that for you, Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said glancing at Pansy."  
  
"Well. . .umm. . .I owled Lucius to let him know what his son was up to." Pansy said, her voice just barely above whisper.  
  
"Why?!? Don't you realize what my father is capable of?!?" Draco said standing up to yell at her in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never thought he would want to kill his son, his only heir, but I was never quite so sure about her. I never told him that she was a muggle-born. He must have found out through someone else." Pansy said, whimpering as though she were a dog that was beaten.  
  
"How did you even know about us?" Draco said, his anger diminishing slightly. He threw himself in his chair and sat waiting for her answer.  
  
"Well, a few nights ago in the library, I heard Granger, telling her buddies Potter and Weasley. I figured that Lucius would want to know so I ran to the owlery and owled him right away. I never thought he would want to kill anyone. I am so sorry." Pansy explained.  
  
"Well. . .fine, I don't care anymore. Lucius can try and harm Hermione all he wants but he never will, because I will protect her with my life."  
  
"Oh, Draco. . ." was all that Hermione could manage to say until she burst into tears, hugging him.  
  
"Well now that that is cleared up, I think that you three students should head to your common rooms for the rest of the morning. I expect to see you in all of your afternoon classes. "Dumbledore told the three students. They stood up and left the office nad headed to their common rooms for the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N There is chapter 6, I hope everyone liked it. If I keep updating so much then I will have this finished in no time. : ( 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters or anything related to Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them, I might give them back ::grins evilly::  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to add another chapter, I sorta forgot what I was doing, then school started, and I have been really busy. But now we have a four-day weekend and I plan to add a couple more chapters. Anyways.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Hermione sat quietly in the common room for the rest of the morning, she was thinking about the events of the morning. She couldn't help but wonder why Lucius hated muggle-borns so much. "Oh well," she though, "Maybe I'll find out someday."  
  
She was still thinking when she dozed off sitting in her favorite chair.  
  
~*~*~Hermione's Dream~*~*~  
  
She was running through a forest, and the sky was an inky black. She kept running though, and not being able to see properly her clothes were beginning to become tattered and torn.  
  
She heard voices yelling at her, "NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU RUN, WE WILL FIND AND KILL YOU. YOU ARE JUST A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!"  
  
She blocked the voices out until she.  
  
~*~*~End of Dream~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, wake up. It's almost time for afternoon classes." Harry was telling her, until she opened her eyes, just the tiniest bit.  
  
She was suddenly wide awake as she remembered her dream. She stood and stretched. "Okay, one minute, let me go get my things for class."  
  
She sprinted up the stairs to her dorm and threw her things in her backpack and gracefully walked down the stairs to the Common Room. The trio walked down the many corridors and flights of stairs until they finally arrived in the Potions Dungeon.  
  
They had no sooner sat down, when a very disgruntled Snape walked in. "Well" he began "Get to work." The rest of class was very uneventful; except for the fact Neville melted another cauldron.as per usual.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Potions, was dinner. They were eating and chatting away as if nothing happened."Ron," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes, what is it Herm?" Ron said his mouth half full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Why can't you just accept the fact that I like Draco and he likes me? Can't you put you're stupid rivalry in the past?" Hermione said, her voice still just barely above a whisper but menacing all the same.  
  
"NO, HERMIONE I CAN'T. HE'S JUST A STUPID BASTARD WHO WANTS TO GET YOU IN BED AND LEAVE YOU!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"He's not like that." Hermione whispered, and she ran from the hall, tars streaming down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ On the other side of the room, Pansy was attempting, once again, to get Draco to notice her. But he sat there in a silent stupor when his silence was broken as he heard Ron Weasley yell at the top of his lungs "NO, HERMIONE I CAN'T. HE'S JUST A STUPID BASTARD WHO WANTS TO GET YOU IN BED AND LEAVE YOU!!" Ron yelled. Draco immediately knew what they were talking about.  
  
Hermione said something and Ran from the hall, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What a crybaby, but what can you expect from a mudblood." Pansy said while shrieking with laughter.  
  
"Don't ever say that again Pansy, unless you wish to die a very painful death" Draco said in his most menacing voice.  
  
And He stood and left the Great Hall to find Hermione, to see what the problem was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He found her sitting on the floor just in the Entrance Hall. He kneeled beside her. In a sweet comforting voice he whispered, "Hermione, want to tell me what's on your mind" She glanced up at him as he spoke. Realizing who was talking to her, she leaned to him and sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. They sat that wayfor an eterninty it seemed.but only 5 minutes had passed and student were streaming out of the Great Hall.  
  
They stood well still hugging, and after a goodnight kiss, They said their goodbyes and headed their dorms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to them all, Lucius Malfoy was headed to Hogwarts to steal his son's most precious gift.Hermione Granger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A?N: So do you like? Or is it bad, I really want people to review, even if you don'tlike it review, if you wanna flame it, go right ahead, at least it's a review.  
  
Thanks ~crazy-me~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters or anything related to Harry Potter, I am just borrowing them, I might give them back ::grins evilly::  
  
A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Like I said at the end of my last chapter, if you wanna flame my story go ahead, at least it's a review.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As soon as Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny ran over to comfort her best friend. She and Hermione got some chairs and pulled them into the corner farthest from the fire.  
  
"Hermione, I am really sorry about what Ron did at dinner. That was wrong of him, but you have to understand he likes you, a lot." Ginny told Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I just wish that he and Draco would just put their stupid rivalry in the past. It's getting to be ridiculous now." Hermione stated.  
  
"Well, anyway, how are things with Draco going now.?" Ginny asked trailing off.  
  
"Well." Hermione started, and she continued to tell Ginny everything that happened in Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of the room  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron sat talking about Quidditch, as always. The portrait opened and they glanced up and saw who it was. Harry was about to call her over when he saw Ron's face.  
  
"Ron, you really shouldn't be mad at her. She just wants her best friend to accept her." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Harry, I just can't. He's a sadistic bastard. And wait.don't tell me that you are accepting her being with him."  
  
"Well this is the only time she's really been happy." Harry started  
  
"What the hell.? She's been happy with us." Ron trailed off. He stood from his seat and headed to his dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Hermione finished telling Ginny what was going on, she decided to get to work on her homework that was doing next week.  
  
Ginny bid her goodnight and headed to bed, she said she needed her beauty rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few hours of work Hermione was to tired and headed up to bed, only after noticing that she was the last person in the common room.  
  
She walked to her bed and noticed a deep red rose, with silver frosted tips sitting on her bed, there was a small piece of parchment with it. She picked it up and read:  
  
Goodnight My Love,  
  
~Draco~  
  
A small smile appeared on her face. This was so not like Draco to send her a rose. ~Oh well she thought~ She conjured up a small face and placed the rose it and filled it with water.  
  
She crawled into bed and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in the Three Broomsticks devising an ingenious plan of how to break into Hogwarts and take the stupid Mudblood girl.  
  
"Yes I've got it," he mumbled to himself.  
  
He stood and left the pub and headed to his hotel nearby. He crawled into the uncomfortable bed, that was in a fairly run down hotel room. He slept thinking about his plan; he would take action as soon as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there you have it; I hope everyone likes this Chapter. I had a severe case of writer's block for this chapter. I am so sorry about the fluff in this chapter, I am trying to get over it, but I just can't. Sorry :( 


End file.
